Annie's Diary
by dherron
Summary: In a spin-off of Matt de la Pena's Ball Don't Lie, Anh-thu offers her view of the events that occur during the developing relationship she has with Sticky through her personal diary.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOSH I AM SOOOO EMBARASSED… Sticky came into Millers today looking for khakis… Oh gosh, I got butterflies in my tummy when I saw him! It was different _actually_ talking to him (since I've been daydreaming about him for so long). Up close, I can see the freckles on his face and hear his voice. That voice—I can't get it out of my head. But that's not why I'm embarrassed… I told some guy (who was hitting on me) that Sticky was my _boyfriend_… something that Laura and Tiffany always tease when we go to his games! And Sticky heard me say it!

After that, Sticky didn't want to buy anything. He left as quickly as he came in. I hope I didn't look too excited when I was helping him or freak him out by saying he's my boyfriend... I was trying to keep calm and act like I said it just to get away from the guy so Sticky wouldn't be able to tell how I really felt about him. I don't wanna be one of those girls that throws herself all over a guy that isn't interested. Sticky doesn't act the same way as other guys do around me. He doesn't tease me or flirt… and he didn't accept my offer to go get hot chocolate after my shift was done… I guess he's just not that interested…

But a girl can hope.

-Annie


	2. Chapter 2

_The next week…_

Dear Diary,

Sticky came into the store today…! I was still so embarrassed about calling him my boyfriend last week, but he didn't seem weird about it, which was good! I didn't know what to say to him, so I told him about how talented I thought he was and that I go to all the basketball games. He actually seemed interested in talking to me, so I asked him if he wanted to walk with me through the promenade and he said YES!

It was the best. Night. EVER! We walked over to PCH and talked about basketball… I can tell how passionate he is about it. I think that's why I'm so drawn to him… I love seeing people in their element.

Anyways… after talking about basketball, we were quiet for a while… and all of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around me and KISSED ME! It absolutely took my breath away! It was better than any daydream! And just as I thought the night couldn't be any better… He asked me to be his girl! And the way he said it was so cute… I wish I could've lived in that moment forever.

Love,

Annie


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I am so into Sticky! I still can't believe we're in a relationship now—my wish came true! We spend every lunch together at school and hold hands in the hallways. Just being with him makes me really happy even during my saddest days. He makes me laugh so easily and when he hugs me I feel safe… I can't stop myself from thinking about him.

But even though I'm so happy to be with him… it frustrates me that he can't take a break from basketball for **one** Saturday. Saturday is my day off. The only day I don't have to worry about homework, school the next day, or having to cook for my dad. And I'd like to spent it with him… but nooooo, he _has_ to go play at Lincoln Rec with his boys. It's been like this for the 3 whole months we've been together. I just want him to show me that I'm a priority in his life. But his actions show that I'm not. Nothing comes before basketball…

And it's ironic because that's the thing I love most about him! And I don't want to make him choose. I _guess_ I'll just suck it up and spend those days with Laura. Girl time couldn't hurt…

-Annie


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Today is our 6 month anniversary! I am so excited! Sticks is going to meet me at Paradise Park. I really hope he likes the necklace I made him… I thought about buying him some basketball gear (something he'll use **every** day), but I think he'll like it—I made it with _love_! Haha. Tonight's gonna be special, I can feel it! I told Dad that I'm spending the night at Laura's, just so I wouldn't have to worry about curfew.

* * *

I just got back and I'm at Laura's!

The night went pretty well… But while me and Sticky were playing 5 questions… he got really mad because I asked about his mom. I don't understand why he won't open up to me. I feel like he should trust me and be comfortable telling me anything… I've told him about my mom! Why can't he do the same?!... But I guess there is nothing I can do about it. Still, it bums me out that he gets so angry anytime his mom is brought up in conversation. I'll just avoid it from now on… I'll wait until he's ready to bring it up himself.

The rest of the night was better… After I told him that I'm just worried about him bottling things up inside, Sticky told me that he never wants us to get messed up. That made me really happy. He's never really said anything like that before… So I took a chance and told him I love him! Despite our fight, I was really happy that Sticky revealed how he felt about me. That moment was so perfect… and we fell asleep under the tree, happy.

Then Sticks walked me to Laura's and told me he's going to basketball camp this summer! It's really really exciting! I hope we can go to the same college when the time comes… Somewhere not too far, like USC or UCLA. I'm so excited just thinking about our future together. But it _is_ still a while away… so for now, I'm just really happy we're going to see each other more this summer.

Love,

Anh-thu


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

This summer has been amazing! I've been spending more time with my dad and brothers and we even took a little mini-road trip up to San Francisco last week. It was nice to have family bonding time, since we all work and I'm always off going somewhere with Laura or Sticky.

But Sticks has been spending a lot of time at Lincoln Rec, getting ready for camp that'll start a few weeks after my birthday… Man, summer is going by so quickly! I don't want it to end yet! I know my junior year will be really stressful—colleges will be focusing on those grades the most. I just hope I'll be able to balance everything during school just as well as I am right now.

-Annie


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

Today is my birthday! But, blaaah, Millers scheduled me to work today because of the **"Big 3-Day Sale"**… no surprise there! They always schedule me at the worst times…! _And_ it's a Saturday, so of course, Sticks is playing basketball all day… but, at least I know how he spends his time.

I woke up feeling really weird. I think I must just be nervous for tonight—I have no idea what Sticky has up his sleeve! He told me that he has everything planned out, but he won't tell me anything about it!

* * *

I think something is really wrong… I threw up at work… I really really hope it's not what I think it is. I realized haven't gotten my period yet… I'm 10 days late…

* * *

Laura treated me to a little birthday lunch and I tried to act like I was fine. But being the best friend that she is, she could tell something was wrong… I guess when she gave me a paper bag with a pregnancy test inside, I shouldn't have been surprised. Sometimes I think she knows me better that I know myself.

* * *

So it's closing time and I came into the bathroom to take the test. Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous… I know Sticky will stay by me, but I won't like making him sacrifice basketball in order to get a steady job if that's what needs to happen …everything will be fine, we'll just have to figure things out. I'm going to be the best mom I can be.

* * *

Oh my gosh… so there it is. I'm not pregnant. I've been nervous for nothing! I am sooo relieved. There won't have to be any big decisions made today. Today is **just** my sixteenth birthday. Thank goodness!

* * *

Sticky never showed up to come get me after work so I knew something must be wrong… I called everywhere and found out that he was in the hospital—someone shot him in the hand…! Right now he's asleep… he hasn't told me what happened yet but I have a hunch that it had to do with him stealing. I knew things would go wrong one day… But I never pictured them quite this bad. I just wish he had listened to me when I asked him to be more careful…

-Anh-thu


	7. Chapter 7

_A year and a half later…_

Dear Diary,

It's been a while since I've written to you. Things have just been really busy! I've been applying to universities and trying to spend time with everyone—family, friends, and Sticky—before I graduate.

Wow, I guess the last time I wrote was when Sticks got shot! That was so surreal. But everything worked out okay… Sticky finally learned his lesson (he healed completely) and hasn't stolen anything since then. He also opened up and told me about his mom after that, which was really surprising, and it brought us closer together. A couple weeks later, he went to basketball summer camp and did really well! He even received a scholarship from UCLA a few months later!

It's been a year since then and now he's living at the dorms. Things have been really steady between us and we're really in love. But now, we feel like we don't HAVE to see each other all the time. I don't feel as needy as I once did… which is good! (Knock on wood, haha!) We just see each other when we can, and when we can't, we know distance makes the heart grow fonder.

I really do want to get into UCLA because Sticks is there, but that's not my only reason. I want to go there for **me**. I want a great education and I think that is where I'll get it. And if I do get into UCLA, I think me and Sticks will still have our friend time and alone time, which is healthy. I like being independent and trying to deal with things on my own, even though I know Sticky will be there for me regardless.

I guess this is part of growing up. I'm learning to be confident enough that I don't need to rely on others. However, my loved ones will still be a **big** part of my life. That will never change.

Love,

Anh-thu


End file.
